A Morning Jog
by Swiftfire97
Summary: Sonic decides to go out for a morning jog. And he takes Amy along with him. SonAmy, One-shot.


Wrote another one-shot. This time, its SonAmy. Didn't know I had it in me. XD Sorry its kinda short, enjoy.

* * *

I was sleeping like a baby in my soft, queen-sized bed. Then suddenly my door was slammed open, and I could see the form of Sonic in the dark before he harshly turned on the lights. "Hey!" I shrieked, covering my eyes with the blanket. He came over to my side of the bed and threw the covers to the foot of the bed. I hugged my body, not used to the cold air in the room. "Wake up, Amy!" He said in an enthusiastic tone. I opened my eyes to see a grin on his face, _he was looking right at me. Me in my night clothes._ All I was wearing was a tank top and short shorts. My face flushed with embarrassment. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing my pink gown and throwing it on. "What the hell Sonic?" I was about to get out my Piko-Piko hammer. "I knew that would wake you up. Now go get ready, we're going for a run." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and raced downstairs.

I knew that he didn't do that just to wake me up, I knew he enjoyed that. I looked at the analog clock on my dresser. 5:07. I groaned. Why would he take me on a run? I slumped to my closet and threw some sweatpants on and a random shirt. I walked over to the bathroom to tie my hair up in a ponytail then washed my face in cold water to wake myself up. Turning off the lights and closing my room door behind me, I was surprised that no one else was up. I looked at Knuckles's door, Tails's door, even Shadow's, and no one else was up but me. I sighed. Walking down the staircase, I looked into the kitchen to see Sonic watching the news on the tv. He looked up as he heard me walk down and stood up, turning the tv off. "About time, Ames. Ready to go?" He said, grinning. I growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

I was already panting by the time we reached the end of the street, though I wasn't going to let Sonic hear that, so I tried breathing through my nose. The cobalt hedgehog was ahead of me and was at a light jog, slowing for me. He looked back at me every 10 seconds to make sure I was still alive. "So, any reason why I was rudely woken up at 5:07 to go for a run?" I said through my teeth. He looked back at me, "No reason. Just thought that there wouldn't be any harm in pulling you along for some exercise is all." He slowed enough so that he was beside me instead of ahead of me. "Exercise? Are you saying I'm not getting enough exercise?" I shouted, my ears laid back. "N-no, I just wanted to..take you on a light run, is what I meant." He said. "That's better." I said, then looked ahead of me to see where we were at.

We were on the outskirts of town, and heading towards the woods. Pavement turned to gravel, gravel turned to dirt. "So..where we headed?" I said to break the silence. "Oh, just the usual path. Through the woods and back." He said, smiling. "Ok…but the woods are kinda dark. What if there's something in there?" I said. I was afraid of the dark, really. "Oh, Ames, there won't be anything in there, and there are some lamp posts on the path." He said reassuringly. We eventually reached the woods, and an idea came to me. What if I could find a way to distract him, then make a run for it? I could go straight back home and get back under the covers and get some more beauty sleep. It sounded like the perfect plan, except for one thing. Sonic was fast. He could find me in a heartbeat. I would just have to be sneaky then.

We were in the woods now, and Sonic was right, there were some light posts on the path, but they were spaced a bit apart. "Oh, look at the moon. Isn't it pretty?" I wasn't lying, it was a pretty full moon tonight. "Yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" Sonic said, looking at it. As he was distracted, I quickly grabbed a stone from the ground. When he had his attention back to the path, I slowed so I was behind him so he wouldn't see me, and I threw the stone into the woods. It landed with a loud thud, and a twig snapped. "What was that?" Sonic skidded to a stop, facing the direction of the sound. As he looked away, I ran into the woods back into the direction of the house. "Amy?" I heard his voice echo from a little ways away. "Where are you?" I snickered. Now I could get some well deserved sleep.

The woods were actually pretty big. I had been running for five minutes and still wasn't out. Then to my dismay, I tripped on a big branch and fell to the ground face first. I stopped in shock, hoping Sonic hadn't heard me. I was out of breath, and now I had some cuts and bruises, plus my clothes were torn a little now. My legs ached from the run, and I was exhausted. I looked around at the forest. I was completely lost now. I was actually getting a little scared. _Oh Amy, what have you gotten yourself into now? _I needed a place to rest, and right now, I could settle for dirt as a bed. I walked over to a nearby tree and rested my back on the knotty trunk. I stretched my sore legs out in front of me, and felt a rush of blood flow into them. It was nighttime. I could see fireflies fluttering around, their rears acting as a night light. Whoop-de-doo. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

_I don't belong here. I should be with the others at home, eating breakfast and watching tv. _I rubbed the cuts and bruises on arms and legs from running and tripping on fallen branches. My sweatpants were ripped at some places, and my shirt had a big rip on the right shoulder. I took my hair out of its ponytail and let it loose, it reached to the middle of my back. I rubbed my eyes, moaning.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise to my left and saw Sonic standing a few feet away. He chuckled and sat down next to me, leaning his back against the tree. "That was some trick back there. You actually had me convinced there was a robot there." He then looked to me with his emerald eyes and his face grew more serious. "Look, I'm really sorry that I dragged you out here, Ames. But you see…I actually wanted to take you out on a date..and, well…running is my natural habitat, you know? So I decided to take you with me and we could talk and stuff…" He stopped short as I sincerely kissed him. At first he was surprised, but then he melted into the kiss and put his arms around me. I placed my arms around his shoulders, happy that he actually cared about me this way.

Eventually we parted, and we ended up in a tight hug, with my head resting on his shoulders. "You know, you really didn't have to do all this. You could've told me before-hand and I would've been fine with it." I looked up to his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and placed his chin on my head. "Though I'm sorry you hurt yourself, I didn't mean-" He managed to say before I interrupted him. "Its fine, they're just minor injuries is all." I said. They would heal, that's all I was worried about.

Suddenly, Sonic's stomach growled. "We should get home, you know. I'm getting hungry." He said, chuckling. I laughed with him. We got up, stretching our legs. "I'll race you there." I said, even though I knew he would most likely win. "You're on!" He said with a sly smile. We did a countdown from three, then we sped off, him in the lead of course. I was actually doing pretty well. He was only ten feet ahead of me, and I was closing the distance between us with every step. Soon I was right beside him, breathing hard through my nose and trying to ignore the slight pain in my side. "You're doing pretty well!" He said, looking at me through the corner of his eye. "Thanks! But I know you're going easy on me." I said smiling. "Yeah..but now I'm actually having to try a little. I like the challenge." He said, looking ahead. That made me feel great, and I put a determined face on.

We were almost home, just a street away. I tried my hardest, pushing my legs to move me faster. When we got home, I was a little ahead of Sonic. I actually won! I shook my fists in the air, whooping. "Awesome, Ames!" He held out his hand and we high fived. "I didn't know you had it in you." He said surprised. "Well, I can try when I want to." I said, pouting playfully. We kissed again happily. After, Sonic put his arm around me and we walked up the steps to the house. My stomach rumbled too, and we laughed.

* * *

I might just write more SonAmy in the future, I'm growing fond of them. Oh and by the way, I'm back! So expect more stories soon, I hope. :D


End file.
